Son of a Kage
by ninjawarrior66
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Naruto were to have found out his Parentage at a young age? Well this story will show you my take and many other things so please read and find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I decided to make yet another Naruto fanfiction! This one is a bit different than the other two and I promise I will be updating everything much sooner than I have been! I hope you like this one as well as my other two After the War and Rise of the Village Hidden in the Sky! Please review, favorite and follow this story as it means a lot to me as a writer!**

**Chapter 1 **

It was a bright and sunny day in the Village of Konoha but many were not happy this day as it was October 10th, exactly eight years after the Kyubi attacked their village and killed their precious Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. If you looked around the village, there was one site that was pretty disturbing, a young six year old boy was being chased by a terrible mob saying how he was a demon and that he deserved to be killed for killing their hokage.

"Why are you chasing me! I did nothing to you guys, I don't know what you are talking about I never killed anybody!" the young boy asked as he kept running and decided to make a break for the Hokage tower knowing that his ji-ji would help him out.

The mob continued the chase all the way to the Hokage tower but backed off not wanting to be caught be the sandaime.

"Ah Naruto-kun how are you doing today?" The Sandaime asked already pretty much knowing the answer.

"Why does everyone in the village hate me and call me demon!?" Naruto yelled/asked pretty much crying at this point.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I don't know these answers right now." The Hokage told him sadly not wanting to tell him about the truth just yet.

"I understand I guess ji-ji, I just wish I wouldn't be chased around the whole village all of the time being called a demon." Naruto told him sadly.

Thankfully the Hokage knew just how to cheer him up " How about I bring you out for some ramen for your birthday?" The Sandaime asked him.

"Really!?" Naruto asked showing his love for ramen and was happy to get to spend tonight with some one and he also knew no one would try anything with the Hokage around.

"Yes, now why don't you go to the top of the Hokage monument since no one will bother you there and I will meet you there in a couple of hours after all of this paper work is done." The Hokage suggested.

"Ok ji-ji I will meet you there thank you!" Naruto then ran out of the Hokage's office to the top of the monument while he still could. Thankfully no one saw him going to the top so he was finally going to be safe. He decided to explore a little past the monument into the woods that surrounded the back of it and he had come across a modest sized home with a seal on the door. Now Naruto didn't know much about seals but he heard of blood seals and figured this just might be one of those. He bit his thumb and decided to see if anything would happen and placed blood on the seal to have it removed and it worked.

'Wow, this place is awesome.' The young blond thought as he started to explore around. He went into what looked like the family room and saw something he couldn't believe, pictures of the Yondaime Hokage and what he guessed to be his beautiful wife. He had decided that this must have been one of the homes that the Hokage had owned in case anything were to have happened and he can easily see the village just a few hundred kilometers away. He decided to keep exploring the modest home and found a kitchen, dining room and what looked like the Yondaimes room as well as a guest bedroom. He opened the next door and found it to be a nursery that would never be used and it saddened him but he closed the door and shook it off to keep going. He found another door that ld down to the basement ad found it to be a training area and a small library that was filled with books and scrolls on jutsu, strategy, and seals but in-between the shelves in the middle of the floor was a table with two scrolls on it. Both scrolls had the same seal as before so he did the same and placed his blood on the first one and it unlocked. Naruto then decided to open it to see what it said:

'Dear Naruto-kun, my son,

I am sorry that you have to be reading this since it means that your father an I did not make I through the Kyubi attack. I have plenty of things that I wish I could tell you in person but I am afraid that I was not able to so I will leave it in this scroll. First things first though, I hope the Sandaime told you but if he hasn't you are the holder of the Kyubi as your father had to seal it into you since he could not kill it. I know this is a lot to take in and I am sorry we can not be there with you to watch you grow up into the fine young man you must become. You will also find a scroll with my old headband, my jutsus and my two katanas as well as how to use them. Well my time is running out so I can't say to much more but I will say this. Grow up to be a splendid ninja and I hope that you find a girl just like me, also don't be too picky with your foods, also I hope you will have a dream like your father and I, and lastly don't give the Sandaime too hard of a time for not telling you any of this especially if you are finding this out on your own. This is goodbye for now and I hope we will meet again one day my son.

With lots of love, your Ka-saan,

Kushina Uzumaki.'

After reading this Naruto was on the verge of tears for many reasons, finally finding out who his mother is, and finding out that he was the holder of the Kyubi. He decided he would keep it a secret that he knew for now but decided to open the second scroll to see what it said since they were obviously for him now and it read:

'Dear Naruto, my son,

Well I guess this means that your mother and I didn't make it through the attack like I feared would happen and I am sorry that you have to be reading this rather than being able to tell you in person. Also, be careful with who you share this knowledge with for a couple years until you are strong enough to defend yourself. I know the Sandaime probably wont tell you too much in fear that the word would spread that I have a son before it is ready to. I want you to become strong and learn all of my jutsu so I left plenty of scrolls around the library and training ground. There is a seal at the bottom of this so that way you alone will be able to get my jutsu. I also made a scroll on the shadow clone jutsu since you will have too much chakra to be able to create a regular clone like the academy requires, as well as the secrets of the shadow clone jutsu. I guess my time is running out so this is good bye for now but don't worry, I sealed the kyubi in you because I believe that you will be able to control its powers and I couldn't trust any other baby as much as I trust you, my son.

With love, Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, your tou-san.'

Naruto at this point was crying uncontrollably and was unable to believe what he had just read. He was the son of the fourth Hokage, his idol and he was the container of the Kyubi because his father believed in him. He decided to look around the training area and to first learn the shadow clone jutsu so that way he can at least pass the genin exam once it comes around, as well as the henge so he can go get new clothes. This day he made a vow to never let his parents down no matter where they were, as well as to become hokage just like his father.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter! Please review favorite and follow as well as check out my other stories! It means the world to me and I will be updating this later on today again too so keep an eye out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**4Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and will join this one as well! I plan on maintaining these three stories and updating spontaneously and hopefully I can update each a couple times a week! I will make sure that happens if I get a lot of support! please check out Rise of the Village Hidden in the Sky as well as After the War! My first Naruto fanfiction is getting a ton of love but the second one not so much so please check it out! Don't forget to follow, favorite and Review!**

**Chapter 2**

_4 years later_

It had been an eventful 4 years since Naruto had found his parents home as well as find out he was the jailer of the Kyubi. He had learned many of his parents jutsu as well as tree climbing, and water walking. He was working on fuinjutsu but wasn't getting the hang of it just yet but was doing pretty well at kenjutsu. Today is graduation day at the academy for the young blond and he is still wearing that orange jump suit of his which he thought was best to deceive everyone at the academy of his true self. Naruto slowly made his way to the academy for one last time to take the test and he received many hateful looks like usual, and was called demon a few times but other than that the villagers couldn't be bothered with him right now. He walked through the door to see that he was one of the first to arrive with only Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and some civilian kids there so he decided to take a seat in the back with Hinata, stay quiet, and read one of the books on fuinjutsu that his father had left him. He knew that getting the Hiraishin down was going to be hard but he had started working on the seals for it so he can get it perfected.

"Do you mind if I sit here Hinata?" Naruto asked knowing that the young Hyuga wouldn't really bother him.

"Ha-hai Naruto-kun no problem." Hinata quietly stuttered out happily that her long time crush wants to sit next to her.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto then sat down and began reading his fuinjutsu book until everyone got here. Some of the last to arrive were the two at the head of the Sasuke fan club, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka. Naruto had long gotten over his crush on Sakura and decided that he might give Hinata a shot when he is ready to find someone to date.

"Ok now that everyone is here we can begin the graduation exams, first up is the written exam, then we will do the jutsu portion." Iruka explained as he handed out the written portion of the exam which looked like it would be easy to Naruto now after all of the studying he had his shadow clones do. He was one of the first to finish the exams along with Sakura, Shikamaru because he wanted to sleep and Sasuke who just sat there looking out the window brooding about revenge. Everyone else soon finished and then they went to the jutsu portion. everyone had passed so far and Naruto was the last to go.

"Naruto Uzumaki please come into the other room." Mizuki called and Naruto soon went to the other room.

"Ok Naruto do the replacement technique." Naruto complied and did it perfectly.

"Good job Naruto, now do transformation." Iruka said and Naruto complied again transforming into the Yondaime Hokage showing just how much he resembled his father but neither instructor dared to say a word.

"Ok this is it, now do the clone jutsu." Mizuki told him with a smirk knowing very well that he did not know how to do it.

"Um Iruka-sensei, does it matter which type of clone it is? I have to much chakra to perform a regular clone but I can create another type." Naruto asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not go ahead perform it." Iruka decided.

"Thanks." And with that Naruto created exactly three shadow clones impressing Iruka and agitating Mizuki do to the fact that Naruto passed the exam and it foiled his plans and will have to make his move next year now.

"Congratulations Naruto you pass!" Iruka told him while handing him a headband and walked into the other room with him to make the announcement.

"Congratulations to you all that passed! Tomorrow you will need to come back for your team assignments and to find out who your new sensei will be. You are all dismissed go home and celebrate with your families." Iruka said with a smile but gave a somewhat sad look to Naruto as he left. Naruto decided to go to his home which is now where his parents used to live and decided to see how his shadow clones were doing with the Hiraishin jutsu as well as the Rasengan.

"Ok you guys I am back, I will disperse each group individually to see how far you have come along." Naruto explained to his clones and dispersed the rasengan group first to see that they have managed to finally master it after a couple months of hard core training. The Hiraishin was coming along slowly as they were still working on the seal aspects of it but it looked like he could have it perfected in a months time if he concentrated at least a couple hundred clones on it since the rasengan is now complete. He decided it was time to cancel his kenjutsu group of clones to find that he should be able to use his mothers katanas in battle now and was excited to start using the Uzumaki kenjutsu style. It was getting late so Naruto decided to go to bed and relax for the night while keeping a few clones out to read through some books.

_Next morning at the Academy_

Naruto again was one of the first ones to arrive and decided to sit in the back with Hinata only this time he was sporting a new look. He was now wearing a red short sleeved t- shirt with black flames licking the bottom with the Uzumaki symbol on his back and right sleeve, black shinobi pants with 2 red stripes going down the sides, a weapons pouch on his right thigh, his head band on his head, black shinobi sandals as well as the thing that surprised everyone when they saw him, he was sporting two katanas on his back.

'I see Naruto is finally taking things seriously.' Iruka thought with a smile.

"Ok now that everyone is here we will begin the team announcements." Iruka started with team one and so far it was a bunch of civilians that probably wouldn't make it very long.

"Now team seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka announced receiving a nod from Naruto, a squeal from Sakura and hn from Sasuke who was brooding about having to be on a team with two others that he was sure would hold him back.

"Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga, and team ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akamichi and Shikamaru Nara." Mizuki announced the rest of the teams and they were soon dismissed for lunch for an hour until their jounin instructors arrived.

"Hey Hinata, I was wondering would you maybe want to go ramen with me? It could be a date if you would like it to be, I know about your crush on me so don't worry, I would like to try and return the feelings if that is ok?" Naruto asked her hopeful.

"I-I would love to Naruto-kun." Hinata said while doing her best not to faint as they went to Ichiraku ramen for their first and hopefully not their last date.

"Hey old man! On miso ramen with pork please!" Naruto ordered and Hinata ordered hers as well.

"So Hinata, what are your interests?" Naruto asked trying to get to know the shy Hyuga a bit better.

"We-well I like flower pressing, as well as gardening and trying to become strong and become the next clan head, what about you?" Hinata asked trying not to stutter.

"Hm, well I guess I like training, making my clones study, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, and going out to eat ramen with you now!" Naruto told her with a big goofy fox like grin which made Hinata's heart melt with joy.

"You me-mean it? You like getting ramen with me?" Hinata asked surprised and happy that her crush was finally acknowledging her.

"Of course, I did ask you here on a date right?" Naruto asked while smiling. They continued to talk and eat their ramen and realized it was about time to get back to the academy so they walked back together holding hands while Hinata was trying her best not to faint. They got back to the academy and all of the other teams but seven were picked up rather quickly but nope, they were waiting there for three hours before they heard someone coming. The door opened to reveal a rather tall man with grey defying gravity hair and a black mask covering his mouth and nose.

"My first impression of you three is, your boring." The jounin said as he saw Naruto reading a fuinjutsu book, Sasuke brooding and Sakura being a fan girl staring at Sasuke the whole time they were there.

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes and don't be late." Kakashi said as he poofed away Sasuke and Sakura walked out the door while Naruto opened the window and walked up the side unseen by Kakashi. Everyone was finally there and now they could get started.

"Now what Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well how about we introduce ourselves." Kakashi said in a rather bored tone.

"How do we do that?" Sakura asked showing she might not be as bright as everyone thought she was.

"You know your likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future." Kakashi told her a little bit agitated.

"Why don't you go first sensei? Sakura obviously needs all the help she can get." Naruto suggested.

"Fine. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes and dislikes as well as hobbies and for my dream? I really haven't thought about that too much. Alright pinky your up." Kakashi told her receiving a glare from said girl.

"My name is Sakura Haruno my like are," she giggled while staring at Sasuke, "My dislikes are Ino-pig, Naruto-baka, and being called pinky," she said while glaring at Kakashi, " My dream for the future is," she said while staring at Sasuke once again.

'Great a fangirl.' Kakashi thought.

"Alright brooder your up."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have many likes and I have plenty of dislikes, I don't have a dream but an ambition to kill a certain someone and to restore my clan to its former glory." Sasuke told them while going back to brooding.

"Alright blondie your up." Kakashi was genuinely interested in how his sensei's son had turned out.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like training in fuinjutsu and kenjutsu, as well as Hinata-chan, I dislike the 3 minutes it takes for the instant ramen to be done, and my dream for the future is to become the greatest hokage there ever was and to be acknowledged by the entire village!" Naruto announced with a grin.

'Interesting, since when is he interested in fuinjutsu and kenjutsu?' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Ok good, now tomorrow we will be doing a survival exercise as our first mission as a team. This will decide if you three are ready to become full fledged genin or if you should be sent back to the Academy." Kakashi told them.

"But we already took the genin exam, sensei." Sakura said.

"Yes, that was to see if you have a shot at becoming a ninja, this will decide if you are ready. Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 7 am and don't eat breakfast." Kakashi told them as he poofed away.

**Well what did you guys think? I will make these chapters longer as the story progresses but right now I think they are fine the way they are! So please review, favorite and follow this story as well as all of my other ones thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, thanks to the few that reviewed so far as well as the constructive criticism from Novrier. To answer some of the stuff said, Naruto will not become over powered too fast or maybe not at all, and the library was his parents own, it was not meant for just him. I also felt it would be a good idea to have the letters so he could find out more and don't worry I plan to do flashbacks on those 4 years we skipped and a lot will be explained in the future ^^ So on that note everyone don't forget to review, favorite and follow!**

**Chapter 3**

_Following morning at training ground 7_

It was a pretty sunny morning, and our three hopeful genin have been waiting at the training ground for three hours now waiting for their very late sensei.

"Where is he!?" Sakura yelled/screeched receiving annoyed looks from both Sasuke and Naruto.

"I don't know other wise I would have gone and dragged his ass here by now." Naruto told her with a slight glare causing her to shut up.

"Glad to see you are all here." Kakashi said with a small eye smile as he walked up.

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura once again screeched.

"Well you see, I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi told them giving him one of his famous excuses, "now lets get started there are 2 bells and you must get them from me. Come at me with intent to kill otherwise you will not succeed. If you end up not getting a bell I will tie you to a stump while the rest of us eat lunch, any questions?No? good. Now begin!" Kakashi said and with that the three dispersed and hid even though Kakashi could sense all of them but was surprised that he had a bit harder of a time sensing Naruto's chakra than the others.

"I challenge for the bells Kakashi sensei!" Naruto declared deciding to send a clone to test his sensei out while he hid in the brush.

"I see your not very good at hiding but very well show me what you got Naruto." Kakashi said while he took out his orange Icha Icha series book. Naruto decided to rush at him and try facing him in taijutsu.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" The clone announced trying to get the advantage by outnumbering him.

"That wont work on me Naruto, your clones aren't strong enough to withstand many hits." Kakashi said as a matter of fact tone.

"We will see about that! Suiton: Teppodama!" Naruto announced surprising Kakashi as well as Sasuke quite a bit the attack would have hit if it weren't for the substitution technique that Kakashi used to get away quickly.

'Damn that would have hurt it if I got hit with that' Kakashi thought to himself.

'When did Naruto learn that technique? I must have it I need more power!' Sasuke thought to himself as he figured it was now his time to try and take on Kakashi and went to find him.

"Looking for me hm Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as he saw him approach.

"I will get a bell from you, I am not like Naruto or Sakura." Sasuke told him with a smirk and charged. He threw a few punches and kicks but Kakashi managed to block all of them but Sasuke had managed to touch one of the bells.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke yelled out once again surprising Kakashi who dove under ground making Sasuke think he actually hit him and smirked. Kakashi then pulled him under ground using head hunter jutsu and revealed himself.

"Sure your not like them Sasuke, you did manage to touch a bell." Kakashi said in a mocking tone while using the shushin(however you spell it lol) to go and find Sakura.

"Sa-sakura, Kakashi got me, please help me." The fake Sasuke said in what was obviously a genjutsu but due to Sakura being so infatuated with Sasuke she screamed and fainted.

'Well that was easier than I expected.' Kakashi thought with a sweat drop.'Well looks like it is just about time for the test to be over and yet again another group failed, what a shame they had so much potential.' Kakashi then went to where the three stumps were to find Naruto just sitting there on top of one of them.

"You going to give it one more shot?" Kakashi asked expecting him to jump up and start fighting from what he read in the academy reports.

"Nah, I know there is no point in trying to fight you again." Naruto told him showing that he truly understood the true meaning of the test.

"And why is that Naruto? Due tell." Kakashi asked seeing if his guess was correct.

"I was sitting here for a while thinking and realized that none of us would stand a chance against you by ourselves, but instead we need to team up and fight you together, am I right?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"You are, but it is a little to late to find your team mates and tell them." And as if on cue the alarm went off signaling that it was noon and they went to go rescue the other two.

"Looks like we failed, right Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked sadly knowing that they would be getting sent back to the academy.

"Yes, the real idea of the test was for you to work as a team and try to get the bells from me. However, I will give you guys another chance since one of you seemed to get the idea. Sakura will be tied to the stump and be left with out food while Naruto and Sasuke get to have lunch." Kakashi explained.

"Why me though? Shouldn't Naruto-baka be the one to be tied up?" Sakura asked with a smirk trying to gain the love of Sasuke.

"No Sakura, because out of the three of you, you did the worst Sakura." Kakashi told them with an eye smile as he tied Sakura up to the stump.

"Now, neither of you are to give her anything to eat or I will fail you immediately and you will go right back to the academy." Kakashi said as he poofed away. Naruto and Sasuke had begun to eat a little until Sakura's rumbling stomach stopped them.

"Here, eat some of mine." Sasuke said grudgingly.

" But if I do then we will all be sent right back to the academy." Sakura said sadly really wanting the food.

"Kakashi is no where to be found and if you don't eat you will hold us back." Sasuke told her wishing he didnt have to feed his biggest fangirl. As Sakura took a bite, storm clouds appeared and so did Kakashi.

"So! You decided to break the rules and feed Sakura here after I specifically told you guys not to?" Kakashi asked.

"Ya because we are a team and if Sakura is weaker because she didn't eat then the team will be weaker!" Naruto told him.

"Well in that case! You pass!" Kakashi said with his famous one eye smile.

"W-what?" Sakura stuttered out.

"You pass, you understood that a team is only as strong as its weakest member. So as of tomorrow we will begin missions as team 7! Meet me at the Hokages office tomorrow morning at 8 a.m. sharp!" With that Kakashi went to report his team passing with the rest of the Jounin sensei.

_Hokages office_

So far all of the teams had failed and they were now getting to where Asuma would start.

"Team 10 passed with flying colors." Asuma told them

"Team 8 passed." Kurenai said happy that her first genin team had managed to pass her test. And now it was Kakashi's turn and everyone expected him to say that his team had failed like every other team he had.

"Team 7 passed." Kakashi said with an eye smile surprising every single person in the room including the hokage.

"You actually passed a team? That it quite a surprise, but at least now I don't have to worry about the council arguing about the last Uchiha being sent right back to the Academy." The 3rd Hokage joked.

"Well I will be off now."Kakashi then poofed away as the others all took their leave as well. Both the Hokage and Iruka were very happy to hear the Naruto had managed to passed the test, and were worried about Naruto's reaction to the horrid d ranked missions.

**Well I updated again! What do you guys think? I kind of enjoyed writing this fanfiction! Please review, favorite and follow as well as check out my other stories especially Rise of the Village Hidden in the Sky and After the War! Don't worry as these chapters will begin to get longer as they go along and have more action.**


End file.
